


Bro and Jade

by SKH



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bro made her robots, F/M, Grandpa didn't, He makes a Smuppet of her so you know it's true love, i don't know how to use tags, onesided bro and jade because i can't let anyone be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/pseuds/SKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s built thirteen robots for her, he knows every inch of her body, he knows she loves flying and her pet dog and the jungle and the ocean, he’s watched her grow up but he still doesn’t know her first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro and Jade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. And I know that it's wrong on so many levels and I know Grandpa made the robots but here you go.

He’s built thirteen robots for her, he knows every inch of her body, he knows she loves flying and her pet dog and the jungle and the ocean, he’s watched her grow up but he still doesn’t know her first name.

Dave does. Dave knows her favorite foods and her fears, and Bro knows that’s how it should be.

Bro shouldn’t be jealous. But he is. He’s jealous of his little brother, getting to know the girl that Bro is so curious about. He tells himself it’s just passing curiosity, but as the years go on and he finds himself almost asking Dave about her he admits that it isn’t.

He finds out her name in casual conversation with Dave, and he spends a while thinking about it. Jade. It fits for her. He thinks maybe he’ll make her dream-bot’s eyes green next time.

“Hey Bro,” Dave mutters as he passes, but he pauses when he sees the robot Bro is working on at the moment. “Dude. That Jade? Didn’t know you were making her the next star in America’s Next Top Robot: Smuppet Edition.”

“I’m not,” he says back, focusing his attention on the complex wiring, “It’s her birthday soon. It’s about time I make her next dream-bot. She’s bound to have outgrown the last one by now.”

“Huh, didn’t realize that was you. Probably should have known what with your robots. well, I’m pretty sure Jade’s got a ridiculous crush on you. It’s like the size of fucking Jupiter. She talks about her ‘secret benefactor’ like you’re some kind of god.”

“Hm,” Bro murmurs back, but if he wasn’t such a cool guy, he thinks he’d be blushing or something bashful like that.

He finishes the robot and hesitates to send it. It’s selfish, but he wants to keep this robotic copy of her, like he thinks it’ll help him get over it. He scolds himself silently and packs it carefully into its box, telling himself that it’ll be worth it when he gets to see the look on her face. Well, hear Dave describe it, or how excited she was, always with a remark about how ‘thank goodness my irony can withstand the pure sincere force of your energy Harley, the world might be missing one more cool kid if it couldn't.’

At times the jealousy almost consumes him, and he stops pulling his punches and he leaves Dave with a fresh bruise or a fresh cut and he feels the guilt pulling at him. Bro tries to remind himself that she’s only 13, and he shouldn’t be thinking about her, but she’s always older in his fantasies. She’s grown up and found out that he was the one that built her robots. She approaches him and traces the high, popped-up collar of his shirt. She stands on her tip toes and whispers into his ear and-

And Dave interrupts him with a short remark, and Bro drags himself back to where he is now. He’s sitting at his small table, carefully and lovingly, ‘ironically’ sewing together a smuppet. The soft material is a deep, rich green, with light green stitching, matching Jade’s text as good as he can manage without holding the thread right up to the computer. He hopes Dave won’t notice, and he’s relieved when Dave just shrugs and goes back to talking with one of his friends.

Bro thinks that maybe if he just met her, then it would stop. This obsession would end because she’d be rude or angry and he’d have the pedestal he put her on shattered. The more he listens to Dave talk about her, or rather, the things he doesn’t say about her, the more he thinks that maybe it’s just a Strider’s nature to fall for Harley’s.


End file.
